


Through the Storm

by EMMegs



Series: 2010 drabbles [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya couldn't even fathom why Haruhi would be afraid of thunder. It was a mere noise. The sound of chemicals reacting as a part of the weather. It was the lightening she should be afraid of. It was the deadly component of the storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> From 2010. Because I have always completely sympathized with Haruhi's fear of thunderstorms and get mad when people laugh at me too.

The day that Kyoya had learned that Haruhi was afraid of thunderstorms had been a very interesting day.

They had been in their second year of college; She, studying to be a lawyer; He getting ready to start med school. On this particular night he had taken her out to a 5-star French restaurant where she neither knew how to order or what was on the menu. He had chuckled at her frustrated, helpless expression before taking the liberty to order for her.

Kyoya couldn't even fathom why Haruhi would be afraid of thunder. It was a mere noise. The sound of chemicals reacting as a part of the weather. It was the lightening she should be afraid of. The lightening was the deadly component of storms. Yet, it was the thunder that scared her more.

She'd been about to take her first bite when the first rumble of thunder had shaken the building, causing her to freeze with her fork halfway to her mouth. She gulped and calmly set down her hand. "Was that... thunder?" she asked, somewhat apprehensive.

He nodded, smirking at her in a confused manner. "Something wrong, Haruhi?"

She shook her head, her hand giving away the fact that she was frightened by its slight trembling. She picked up her fork again and stabbed her salad, stuffing it in her mouth.

She nearly choked when a second thunderclap startled her, creating a huge coughing fit afterward.

Striding to her side of the table, he had been quick to kneel beside her in concern, patting her back to dislodge any food that had caught. "I'm," she broke off, coughing some more, "I'm fine, Kyoya."

"You're sure?" he asked softly, gazing at her like he'd be completely lost if anything were to happen to her. She nodded, cringing as yet another bit of thunder rolled through, followed this time by a flash of light.

"Haruhi... Are you afraid of thunder?"

She nodded, feeling silly for having such a childish fear, even when she was almost 21.

Much to her dismay, Kyoya let out a short burst of laughter. "It's just a noise," he murmured.

"I know that!" she mumbled dishearteningly. "I can't help it. It's been like this since I was a child." His laughter grew a little. She frowned at him. "If you're going to laugh, I'll leave," she muttered angrily, standing and walking toward the door.

She was half way to the door by the time he got himself together and caught her.

"Haruhi!" he called, laughter still ringing slightly in his voice as he caught her arm.

"You laughed at me!" she replied indignantly, "I'm sad to say that I can't be in the presence of someone who  _laughs_ at my fears, rational or not." She yanked her elbow from his grasp and continued out into the downpour that was outside, Kyoya following her the entire time.

They were both soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds. "Haruhi! Come now! We're going to catch a cold!" he yelled over the sound of the rain hitting the pavement. She shook her head and continued walking away at her fierce pace. He sped up to take her by the arm. "At least let me take you home, then," he murmured in her ear. She glared at him and shook her head stubbornly, increasing her pace.

He sighed in exasperation and stopped trying to keep up, waiting simply for the next thunderclap to paralyze her with fear.

It came a few seconds later, stopping her dead in her tracks. This was when he approached her, standing in front of her to block her way. She shook herself and strode straight into his arms. "Haruhi, I'm sorry," he whispered, "It was reflex and I apologize for laughing."

A shudder ran through her when thunder rumbled angrily above again. His embrace just grew tighter while her hands gripped the front of his jacket and her face found his chest. Neither of them tried to find shelter from the rain. They just stood there on the mostly deserted street, sopping wet and freezing.

"Haruhi," he breathed in her ear gently.

"I'm scared," she mumbled, tightening her grip on his coat. "Kyoya, I'm scared." He smiled softly and squeezed her.

"Everyone has their fears, Haruhi," he murmured quietly. She pulled her head away from his chest long enough for him to push his lips against her roughly. "I love you even with those fears though." His smile widened as he regarded this girl that he was holding in his arms currently. Her face, once again, found his chest.

"Love you, too," she whispered finally, her shoulders sagging as she relaxed.

From that day on she knew that if he were the one to hold her through the storm, she'd never be afraid again.


End file.
